


Glitter Bomb

by kaitlia777



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Glitter in unfortunate places</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Bomb

“You know, every time I start to think I've gotten used to this place, something like this happens. And why the heck do we have a glitter cannon here?"

Claudia Donovan looked at her partner with a grin. "Oh, come on. This isn't so bad."

Raising a brow in her general direction, Steve Jinks made an attempt to brush his sleeves clean. “It's glitter, Claud, Artifact glitter! The normal stuff is impossible to get off, haunts you for weeks, so I can't imagine what this stuff will do!”

As she scratched at her arm, Claudia noted that it did little to displace the sparkles. “Have a lot of glitter related cases at the ATF?”

Steve snorted. “Mardi Gras. Don't remember much, except for the aftermath and finding glitter in all kinds of weird places.”

She grimaced in his direction and jumped as a voice rang out. “Neutralizer, NOW!”

Artie was standing at the end of the aisle, glaring, and Claudia said, “What is this? I mean, I know it's glitter, but….”

“Unless you two want to make like Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders the next time someone turns on the radio, neutralizer!”

Though Claudia wanted to comment, she was cut off when Steve snagged her around the waist and physically hauled her to the nearest decontamination shower.

Several uncomfortable hours later, Claudia had covered the glitter was indeed the enemy. She and Steve had scrubbed themselves head to toe, stripping off layers of skin, and still only managed to remove most of the evil stuff. 

Enough was left on her that when Pete turned on the radio after dinner, she barely suppressed the urge to leap to her feet and search for pom-poms.

From the way, Steve was biting his lip, it was clear he was fighting the same battle.

 

Comments, pretty please?


End file.
